The Act Of Winning You Over
by YoungWriter97
Summary: Kingston Real just moved to the sweet star filled town of Holden, New York with him mom. He re-meets Scarlett Stroud, his mom's best friends daughter. He quickly develops feelings for her but she doesn't date. Will he be able to win her over and show her he's now like all the other guys?
1. Chapter 1

The Act of Winning You Over

Chapter One

Kingston's POV

"Do you like the new house baby?" my mother asked with a beaming smile.

"Yeah mum, it's great." I said. My mother and I just moved back to the states from London. We only lived there for two years for her job. Everyone around the world knew about my parents. Well, they knew about my dad as a big shoot director before he died when I was five of a heart condition. My mother was a famous fashion designer. She had several fashion lines. Her main ones were named after my sister and I. Ava for girls clothes, and Kingston for males clothes.

"Oh lighten up Kingston Jaymes! You're going to love it here! I promise." She said with loads of enthusiasm in her tone. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Where is my room?" I asked.

"Oh, uhh, you'll have to find it. The designers posted notes on the doors indicating which room is whose." She was already starting to unpack things and put them into the cupboards. This house was big, bigger than our house in London. The rooms were far apart to, and after a few minutes of searching I finally found the note on the door to my new room.

Kingston-

We hope you enjoy your room. Happy living, and welcome to the United States.

-Holden Designs.

I ripped the note off my door and crumpled it up. As quickly as I could, I unpacked all my things and arranged my room how I wanted it. The room was nice and big with navy blue paint on the walls that matched my bed spread. A couple hours passed before I heard a knock on my door. It was my mom,

"Could you clean up a bit, we are having people over." I groaned.

"Mum, it's our first night. You couldn't wait to have people over?"

"They're our neighbors and I am friends with the mother. She had her child around the same time I had you. Beautiful young girl she is now. We work together." I nodded my head before shutting the door.

I quickly showered and threw on khaki shorts and a bro tank before walking downstairs. My mother looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"You couldn't have dressed a little…nicer?" she asked.

"We're having people over for dinner, not meeting the president." She sighed at my response.

"Fine, I don't have time to argue with you. They'll be here any minute now." Just as she said that the doorbell rang.

"Get that please." I walked to the door and opened it up to a family of three, the one that striked my attention most was their daughter. Her bright hair flowed in the wind and her honey colored eyes looked bright but bored. She looked up and stared into my eyes. I gulped but then she looked away. She's beautiful.

"Oh you must be Kingston!" The mother said snapping me out of my trance. I reached my hand out to her.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Layla and this is Adam," she said gesturing to her husband. I shook his hand giving him a firm handshake and he smiled slightly at me and I returned the gesture. Then Layla pulled her daughter forward. "And this is our daughter, Scarlett." Scarlett smiled slightly at me.

"Come in guys," my mother said coming up behind me. She gave Layla and quick hug. "Nice to see you again."

"You to Aspen." Layla said with a smiled and my mother looked over at me.

"King, why don't you go show Scarlett your room?" she said. I looked at Scarlett who shrugged and shoved her hands into her back pocket.

"C'mon," I said quietly and Scarlett followed me up the stairs.

*************************SCARLETT'S POINT OF VIEW*************************

"So your name is Kingston right?" I asked and he nodded. Kingston was overly good looking. His hair was cut nicely and he styled in perfectly. When he talked you almost couldn't help but look at his nice pink lips. And his eyes…they were bluer then the sky. "Scarlett." I said putting my hand out. He shook it and I felt the electricity run through my veins but I chose to ignore it.

"So I heard this town is like filled with famous people and things like that," he said. "What do you do?"

"It is, but I don't do anything…publicly. I can sing, and play instruments, and dance. I just don't let the whole world know that I'm talented." He nodded. "What do you do?"

"Model," he said. Go figure. "I am the main guy for my mum's male line, since it's named after me and all." I nodded. I put my hand in the pocket of my skirt and took out my IPhone checking the messages quickly.

"Well hey, let me give you my number and I'll show you around town sometime." He gave me his phone as I did to him and we exchange numbers.

"Excellent," he smiled. He even has perfect teeth. I smiled back.

"Kids dinner," his mom yelled up his stairs. He rolled his eyes slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. My eyes went to his arms and stared at his flexed muscles. When he wasn't looking I wiped my mouth checking for drool. "Well we better go."

I shook my thought away and smiled. "Yeah." I walked down his stairs mentally face-palming myself in the forehead for acting like such a girl.

You see, I don't really do the whole boyfriend thing. Tried it once and I don't know if I want to go back. I got plenty of guy that asked me on dates but I never accept. I have better things to do then worry about a boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting at the local burger joint here in Holden.

"Did you hear about the new foreign exchange student moving here?" My friend Willow asked.

"I hear he's from London," Nevada said. I chewed my fries nonchalantly listening to them talk about Kingston.

"He is," I said quietly. They both looked at me for more details. "He's my neighbor."

"OMG!" Willow screeched. "Is he cute?" I nodded with a slight smile on my face. Kingston was far from cute. He was gorgeous. I dont even know how to describe him.

"Tell us! Tell us all the details!" Nevada said leanin forward in her seat.

"You'll see in three days when school starts." They both sighed. Nevada stood up from her seat suddenly.

"C'mon, we are throwing an end of the summer party at Scar's and her parents went to New York for the weekend."

When we were setting up for the party Kingston came up to the ence and the girls gasped.

"Hey Scarlett." I smiled and continued setting up. "Throwing a party while your parents are away? Tsk tsk!" I laughed and walked over to the fence where he was.

"I'll have you know," I said poking him in his toned bare chest, "I asked!" I looked him up and down and shivered making him chuckle.

"You can come if you'd like," Nevada spoke up.

"Yeah, we'd love for you to come!" Willow added. He smiled at them and looked back at me.

"I'll come if you save me a dance." He smiled.

"I'll think about it," I shrugged carlessly. "It starts at eight."

"Then I'll see you at eight." He winked and waved at the girls before walking back to his house. I laughed slightly and rolled my eyes.

"You said he was cute, not drop-dead sexy!" Willow said loudly.

"You didn't ask if he was sexy!"

"Well!" She said. I rolled my eyes at her and went bac to setting cups out.

"Is Marshall coming tonight?" Nevada asked quietly. Willow and I both shrugged. Marshall was the soccer captain Nevada has a crush on.

"He's coming," Willow said never looking up from her phone. Nevada's cheeks turned a shade of pink and she had a small smile spread across her face.

KINGSTON'S POV

"Mum, momma," I said looking around for my mother. I came into my living room to find her napping peacefully on the couch with the tv on low. I smiled slightly, covered her up, and kissed her forehead before walking to Scarletts's. It was already about thirty minutes into the party, and there was already a lot of people. I walked through the yard feeling slightly self-conscious from all the unfamiliar faces. I looked around finding Scarlett quickly, her red hair sticking out against the rest of them. She spotted and waved me over. She looked beautiful just like the very first day I met her. Tonight, her bright red hair fell in long waves down her back and her white sundress fell above her knees.

"Kingston, hey," she said running up to me. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"I just got here so I haven't really gotten around yet." She nodded at me sipping from her red solo cup and looking around. I leaned down to her and whispered in her ear. "You look lovely by the way." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to introduce you to a few people?" I shrugged and followed her to a group of people. I recongnized the two girls from earlier, and then there were two guys standing with them. The girls gave me flirty smiles as I approached. "Well, I'm pretty sure you remember my friends from earlier. This is N-"

"Nevada," she interrupted sticking her hand out for me to shake. I smiled and shaked her hand softly. Scarlett moved to the next girl but she spoke for herself also.

"Willow," She smiled and stuck her hand out. I also shook it softly. Scarltett looked at the boys.

"Just introduce yourselves." She sighed.

"Preston," the first guy spoke up giving me a firm handshake.

"Jameson," the second guy said.

"Kingston," I said to all of them. We conversed a bit, each of them telling me a bit about themselves. I'm kind of glad they didn't realize what my name is pertaining to.

After awhile I finally asked Scarlett for that dance and she dragged me to the center of her yard. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my arms on her waist.

"Thanks for coming," she said against ny neck.

"Thanks for inviting me," I replied. She laughed a bit and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks for coming," she said again. Her lips brushed against my sweet spo making me tighten my arms around her waist and clench my teeth. She smiled knowing what she did.

"Um, I-I-uh," I stuttered stupidly. She lifted her head from my shoulder and gazed into my eyes. I didn't realize how close we were until I felt out noses brush. Her hazel eyes were dark as she glanced down at my lips. "Scarlett." I said her name so quiety I don't know if she even heard.

"Shh," she muttered. Her beautiful hazel eyes moved to my lips again. Her hands were slowly trailing up my neck into my hair which she gladly threaded her fingers through. Someone next to us cleared their throat making Scarlett jumped back from me. I looked over at the person to find a smirking Willow.

"Kingston, do you want to get a drink with me?" Scarlett asked never taking her eyess of her friend. I cleared my throat and nodded. Scarlett sneered at Willow and grabbed my hand to walk past her.

"What's that all about?" I asked curiously. She sighed and filled a red cup to the top with the bushy colored liquid.

"C'mon," she said pulling me in another direction. "I guess I'll tell you the story." She sighed.

"And that's pretty much why I don't date," she finished with a tear running down her cheeck which I quickly wiped away with the pad of my thumb.

"I'm sorry love." She bit her lip and looked away. Another tear started rolling down her cheek but she wiped it away quickly.

"The party looks like it's starting to win down so I think I'm just gonna go inside and go to sleep." I nodded at her.

"Can I atleast walk you home?" I said with a slight smile on my face.

"Sure," she whispered. Her ran cheeks tinged pink and she was biting her lip.

"Well right this way m'lady," I said. I stuck my arm out which she cautiosly took. We made small tak as we slowy walked to her door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well goodnight," I told Kingston never looking at his eyes.

"Sweet dreams," he said quietly before walking to his house. I closed the door behind me and slid to the floor. Kingston seemed different, but I know I can not let myself start to like him.

"So, Kingston is pretty cute huh?" Willow said. I jumped at her standing in front of me with her hads on her hips. "I think I might go after him.

"Fine by me," I said trying not to show the anger bubbling up inside me. She smiled at me. "Well, you should probably get going. It's getting late." Willow gave me a hug before walking outside.

3 days later (first day of school)

"He's looking extra cute today," Willow whispered. Willow was pretty. Her black hair fell straight dwn her back and she had light brown eyes. Her dark indian skin was flawless and she always stayed fit. I looked away from them and rolled my eyes. The last three days that was practicqlly all she talked about. Kingston this, Kingston that, doesnt Kingston just have the most gorgeous everything. "I'm going to go talk to him." she said standing up. She fixed her hair and pulled her shirt down a bit before walking over to him.

"She's so desperate sometimes," Nevada whisphered. I nodded my head agreeing but never taking my eyes off of Willow and Kingston. She did everything you'd do while flirtng. She twisted her hair, touched his arms, and things like that.

"I can't watch anymore." I told Nevada. Right before I stood up from my seat I saw the unexpected. Willow leaned up and gave Kingston a kiss right on the lips. That was it for me. I had to leave. I was half way down the hallway when I heard the door open.

"Scarlett," Kingston called out to me. I took a deep breath and turned around. "What happened back there? Why are you not in there?" I shrugged looking back at the cafeteria.

"I just thought I'd get a head start to class. Spanish II is on the oppsite side of the school." I lied. I bit my lip and shook my leg hoping he wouldn't notice. He walked forward until he was in front of me.

"You're a terrible liar!"

"Yeah well..." I trailed off not really knowing what to say. An awkward silence fell between us before I sucked in a breathe to talk. "Why don't you go back in there and make some new to Willow, you don't need me." I said all in one breath and turned on my heel quickly walking away from him. He yelled my name a couple times, but I only ignored him.

2 MONTHS INTO THE SCHOOL YEAR

We all cheered as Kingston madethe winning touch down of the season. All the football players gathered around him along with the cheerleader jumping up and down on the field with excitement. Nevada and I didn't hang out with Willow as much as we used to after Kingston finally said he'd got out with her. Speaking of Willow, we watched her run out on the field giving her boyfriend a big hug then an even bigger kiss.

"Let's go before they start having sex on the field," I said to Nevada. She didn't protest and started following me to my car, but it wasn't long before we were stopped.

"Scarlett!" Kingston yelled. When I turned around his arm was securelt around Willow's shoulder and she was smirking at us.

"Hey! Good job making that last goal." I said.

"Thanks," he smiled widely. "You're going to Drake's for the after-party right?" Willow looked at him with a worried frown and he smiled at her.

I smirked. "Wouldn't miss it." I never took my eyes off Willow as I said this.

"Great!" I'll see you there then?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." Kingston started walking off and Willow glared at us as she passed.

"She doesn't even have to say anything to be a bitch!" Nevas said with an angry look on her face.

"Forget about her," I said pulling her along. "We have better things to do then dwell on her." Nevada agreed and got into my car.

"Let's go to this party!" She said enthusiastically.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was an awesome game man!" Drake said patting me on the shoulder. I nodded smiling at him. "And that last goal...wow!" Cayden, Grant, and Payton stepped out of the house next. They were the four guys I usually hung out with.

"So where's your girlfriend?" Payton asked in a mocking tone. I shrugged my shoulders not really knowing.

"She said she'd be here later." I leaned against one of the picnic tables as more people started filing outside, but all these other people didn't matter because there's a certain red head I was wating for.

LATER

Willow and I were leaned against the wall in a heated make-out session. I lifted her and she happily wrapped her legs around my waist. I grabbed fistfuls of her shirt and kissed her hard but the only thing I could imagine was the girl with the bright red hair and hazel eyes.

"Kingston," Willow moaned snapping me back to reality.

"Can we take this somewhere more...secluded maybe?" I gulped hard.

"We should get back to the party," I said pointing backwards. I grabbed her hand pulling her with me and I heard her sigh angrily behind me.

When we were back where all the people were, Willow went to talk with some of the other girls. Scarlett and her never really talk, actually they don't talk at all.

"Aye Kingston, over here." Cayden yelled to me. I walked over them but looking around for a certain red head. "Wana play?" I shook my head.

"I'll just watch," I said. Cayden shrugged and continued the game they were playing. Payton looked up from the game and waved at someone but I didn't bother looking up to see who it was.

"Hey Payton," the girl said. I looked up when I heard the angelic voice of the red headed girl I've been searching for all night. "Hey guys." She waved at all of us and smiled slightly when she saw me.

"Hello Scarlett," I spoke up.

"Hi," she said back quietly never taking her eyes away from mine. After a few moments she looked away shaking her head and focused back on the boys. "Can I join?" Everyone said their round of yeahs and Payton handed her a ball that landed easily in Drake's and I's cup.

"Wanna take this one?" Drake said. Scarlett smirked in my direction.

"Yeah!" I said. I took one of the cups and downed the beer. It tasted worse as it ran down my throat. She smiled slightly and Drake handedme a ball. I aimed and threw the ball making it in her cup which she drank. We continued this game until al her cups were gone, then played twice more which Drake and I also won.

"Ha, we won!" I said loudly. I high-fived Drake. Scarlett walked up to me leaning against the ping pong table.

"I let you win!" Se said poking me in the chest.

"I doubt that," I slurred slightly. She smirked at me.

"You have beautiful eyes you know," she moved some of my hair away from my face. "They're like te sky." My forehead tingled where her finger grazed my skin.

"Scarlett, you're-" I started to say.

"Hey handsome," Willow said wrapping her arms around my waist. I only looked at Scarlett who rolled her eyes and sighed. "Hi Scarlett."

"Willow," Scarlett fake smiled. "Well I'm gonna let you two be alone. Scarlet walked away before I could say anything else.

"Why were you hanging out wth her?" Willow said into my back. I turned around wrapping her in my arms and putting my face in the crook of her neck.

"We were playing a game." I said into her hair. She shrugged and kissed me. Willow didn't give me tingles like Scarlett's touch did. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Sure," she said intertwining her fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Scarlett's POV

I woke up with a warm body next to me and an arm around my waist. I could feel their arm against my bare stomach. Sitting up quickly I felt nauseous and my head was spinning but the feeling quickly supsided and I looked down at my body thankful I was still clothes. The person's arm was now resting in my lap. I followed the arm to see a sleeping Cayden. I'll admit, Cayden was very attractive and he looked so peaceful sleeping. His dirty blonde hair was sticking up in every direction and he had slight stubble on his face. He had no shirt on showing all the hard work he's done over the years of playing football.  
"Cayden, wake up!" I said loudly shaking him. He woke up and looked at me confused before smiling.  
"Morning beautiful," he said. His steel grey eyes bore deep into my hazel ones.  
"Cayden, we didn't uh-" I started to say but he cut me off.  
"No my dear we did not make sweet love but boy I wish we had." He winked at me. "But you did lead me to your bedroom with love-filled kisses quite like this one." And before I knew it Cayden's hand was behind my head connecting our lips together. I didn't pull away like I thought I would. I actually found myself threading my fingers into his hair and pressing for more. His lips tasted sweet and I couldn't help but want more. When his lips started to trail down to my neck I knew I needed to stop.  
"Cayden," I said pushing his shoulders slightly. He came up looking confused I whispered. "Cayden, I can't." He looked confused and disappointed.  
"I thought this was what you wanted Scarlett!" he said. I bit my lip and shook my head. He sighed  
"It's not that I don't, it's just you know I don't do this whole," I gestured to him. "Guy, relationship thing." He sighed again.  
"I'm sorry," he said pulling me into a hug. I leaned into him sighing.  
"I'm sorry for teasing you." I said back making him chuckle a deep laughed.

"Well I guess I'll see you on Monday then?" Cayden said.  
"Yeah, see you on Monday." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled. His cheeks tinged pink and a smile threatened to spread across his face.  
"Bye Scarlett." He said waving. I gave him a small wave and shut the door. Before I walked to the living room there was a knock on the door. I groaned walked back to the door opening it to find a scowling Kingston.  
"Hey," I said leaning against the door frame.  
"Aren't you going to ask me to come in?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows before stepping aside letting him in. He looked around quickly before plopping down into a chair. I walked to the couch confused and sat down indian style.  
"So is there a purpose for this suprise visit." I asked curiously. He smirked.  
"Just came by to see what's new. I haven't talked to you in forever."  
"I wonder why," I muttered half hoping he heard me.  
He cleared his throat nervously sitting forward resting his arms on his knees. "So I uh, I saw Cayden leaving on my way in." I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Jealous?" I said challenging him.  
"Of course not. Why would I be jealous?" he replied.  
I clenched my jaw slightly. "I don't know." I looked away from his gorgeous eyes. An awkward feeling filled the room. Finally I spoke again. "Why would you care if Cayden stayed here last night anyways?"  
"I don't he said flatly.  
""They why do you ask?" I asked suddenly angry. "Why don't you go hang out with your girlfriend or something? You're wasting you time sitting here."  
"I broke up with her." he said with hardly any sadness in his voice. I felt my mouth open and close not knowing what to say. "She was cheating on me anyways." He shrugged like it was no problem.  
"Wow," I said suprised. I can't believe anyone would even cheat on Kingston, I mean look at him, he's gorgeous! We just sat there in another awkward silence. My phone rang loudly in the quiet room and I reached into my pocket retrieving it quickly. Willow the screen read. I declined the call rolling my eyes.  
"Scarlett, I just want to tell you I'm sorry . I've been a real douche of a friend these last two months."  
"Kingston, I don't even know if we were really even friends to begin with. We know nothing about each other and we've never really talked." I said. He suddenly looked sad.  
"Can we try? I want to be friends," he said almost despereatly. I looked into his eyes only finding sincerity.  
"Fine, we can try. But you realize that's all we can be is friends, right?"  
"Yes, yes I understand completely." he said happily. I smiled slightly. I didn't say anything for a few moments.  
"Well, I've got some calculus homework to finish so you should probably get going." He nodded standing up and I walked him to the door.  
"See you tomorrow then...friend." He said smiling before he walked back to his house. I sighed and walked to my bedroom plopping down on my bed. What have I gotten myself into?

"Hello beautiful," Cayden said sitting next to me in our first hour chemistry class. I looked up smiling at him still half asleep. Today he was were a light blue shirt that hugged him nicely in all the right place along with a leather jacket and and jeans that hung on his hips perfectly. Cayden was one of those guys that I would try to be with if I dated. He was totally sexy, and very charming.  
"Hey Cayden," I said yawning. He grabbed my face forcing me to look at his face. I took this time looking over his gorgeous apperance. His dirty blonde hair was messy like it usually his grey eyes were stormy and a smirk spread on his lips when my eyes reached them. Cayden leaned forward and our lips almost met when our chemisty teacher Mr. Valer walked into the room and cleared his throat.  
Mr. Penninger," he said loudly making the whole class silent. "I'm sure I and the rest of the class would like if you kept your PDA with Ms. Stroud in the hallway." My face grew hot and red quickly as I heard my class mates snicker around me.  
"Yes Mr. Valer, as you please." He sat back in his chair and put his hand far up on my thigh. I tensed and looked at him but he stared ahead like he wasn't even touching me. Mr. Valer started his lecture and I zoned out. BUZZ! BUZZ! The vibrate on my phone jerked me awake and I looked down seeing a new message from Kingston.

hi friend :) I smirked slightly at his text before texting a quick hi back to him. In seconds he texted back. How's chemistry?

peachy. how's calculus?

loads of fun. numbers, yay .

I giggled and typed back LOL before putting my phone in my pocket before Mr. Valer caught me. I zoned out again but the bell sprung me from my thoughts.

"And remember seniors, Monday is the beginning of Spirit Week," Mr. Valer shouted. I almost gaspe and slapped a hand to my forehead making Cayden give me a funny look.  
"Ohmigod! I forgot all about homecoming!" I shouted getting more funny looks. Cayden lauged at me and I slapped his arm playfully. "Shut up!" I laughed.  
"So Scarlett," Cayden said and I looked up at him. "Do you have a date to homecoming. I shook my head laughing slightly. He didn't say anything after that but a smirk was visable on his face. I gave him and odd look before just forgetting about it.

KINGSTON'S POV

"Hey Kingston," Jewel Sanders said sitting on my desk and crossing her long tan legs. Jewel was absouletly beautiful. Her long, wavy blonde hair fell down her back and you always head to try to read her stormy grey eyes.  
"Hello love," I said making her blush. I put my arm around her waist pulling her onto my lap. She squealed leaning into me.  
"Got a date to homecoming yet?" She asked smiling.  
"Actually, I was going to ask someone today but I didn't think she would say yes."  
"You should ask her!" She replied.  
"Okay, Jewel would you want to be my date to homecoming?"  
"Yes, I'd love to be!" she said smiling widely. Then she kissed my cheek lightly making me smile at her before grabbing her chin and giving her a light passionate kiss on the lips. With Jewel I felt more of a pull then I did with Willow. So if Scarlett and I could only be friends, then Jewel would be the perfect way to get over her.


	6. Chapter 6

Kingston's POV

"So, I'm pretty sure I'm going to ask Scartlett to homecoming," Cayden said at lunch. I stopped eating and looked up at him.

"Dude, do it!" Drake said high-fiving him. "She's super hot!" I clenched my jaw and started eating again. Deep down inside of me I wanted to tell Cayden that he couldn't take her to homecoming because I wanted to take her to homecoming, but I'm taking Jewel to homecoming.

"What do you think King?" Cayden asked. I looked up confused like I haven't heard half of their conversation already.

"About what?"

"Me asking Scarlett to homecoming,"he said slowly. He had a confused look at his face.

"Yeah, go for it," I said. He smiled then turned back to the guys. I listened in on their conversation and they talked about how hot Scarlett was, but Cayden looked a little uncomfortable. Scarlett is more than hot though, she is beautiful. Scarlett is beautiful inside and out.

"You guys do realize this is my cousin you're talking about right?" Payton said annoyed. I didn't even know Payton was Scarlett's cousin. They all shrugged and rolled their eyes.

"Hey guys," Jewel said suddenly standing in front of our table. She had a huge smile on her face. "Who are y'all talking about?"

"Scarlett," they all said at the same time. Jewel's smile flattered a bit and her eyes flashed disgust as she made an 'o' shape with her mouth. She stood there awkwardly for a few moments tapping her fingers on the table. The guys paid her no attention.

"Wanna sit down?" I asked offering the seat next to me. She glanced over at me and nodded with a even bigger smiled. "Hey." I smiled and she whispered a hi.

"Hey baby, you can sit right here." Drake pulled the other girl into his lap and she squealed but didn't remove herself from his lap.

"Oh, I'm Abrianna," she said waving at me. Abrianna was gorgeous. She has long curly black hair and big brown eyes. I waved before turning my attention back to Jewel.

"I can't wait for homecoming," Jewel whisphered in my ear. "Are we going to go to the after-party to?"

"I didn't even know there was an after party," I told her.

"Yeah, it's usually as Mitchell's house," she said.

"Sure, we can go." She smiled and leaned it close to my face.

"Great," she whisphered before putting her lips on mine. Her lips were soft and exciting as they moved against mine. She tasted like strawberries and I was almost lost when a familiar voice reached my ears and I pulled away. Jewel looked confused but sat back in her chair and looked at who was talking with complete utter disgust.

"Hey, can we sit here?" Scarlett asked never looking at me. Her cheeks were tinged slightly pink. I wonder why.

"I think the table is pretty full actually but there's an empty table over there." Jewel pointed to a table across the row. Everyone scowled over at Jewel, even I looked over at her a little suspitiously.

"Actually, you guys can sit here between me and Cayden," Marshall spoke up. Nevada blushed and sat next to him. "Hey." He smiled.

"Hi," she whisphered and blushed more.

"Hey baby," Cayden said putting his arms around Scarlett.

"Don't call me that," she laughed. Her cheeks were tinged pink and she laughed to herself.

"So Scarlett," Cayden said. "Has anyone asked you to homecoming yet?" He was smiling widely.

"Yeah, a few actually," she said confidently. She didn't look back at Cayden but I did and you couldn't see the smile that was there a couple seconds ago. "But I didn't say yes to any of them. Not really my type of guys." Cayden let out a relieved breath.

"Good," he said softly.

"Pardon?" she said looking at him. I knew she didn't hear him but he perked up instantly.

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself. So would you like to hang out after school? Maybe get some coffee or something?" he asked.

"Sure," she said smiling. Nevada poked her with her elbow and laughed slightly before turning back to her conversation with Marshall. The bell rang bolting everyone from there thoughts.

"Wanna walk to english together?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah," I smiled at her taking her hand and walking past Cayden and Scarlett. Cayden had his arms around her waist and she had her arms around his neck. I looked away before I could see Cayden put a long kiss to her lips which she didn't pull away from.

"Are you okay?" Jewel asked rubbing my arm. I nodded still in a daze. "Okay." She sounded unsure so I smiled at her showing her I was fine.

SCARLETT'S POV

Cayden put my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist pulling me into his hard chest.

"We are going to be late," I said glancing down at his lips before looking into his grey eyes again.

"I don't care," he whispered back. He smiled at me before putting his lips on mine. When his started to move I pulled him by his shirt so he was closer to me putting no space between us. He licked my bottom lip and I eagerly opened my mouth to let him explore. Just as he ran his hand over my sides someone cleared their throats.

"Why don't you two get to class," our principle said with his arms crossed.

"Yes sir," I said rushing off. I could feel my face heating up and then I felt Cayden grab my hand.

"Let's go to class yeah?" he said with a smirk on his face. I nodded and laughed.

We were at the local Starbucks getting coffee and an after school snack. Cayden and I sat a table, him across from me. His eyes were so grey, and he still has the slight stubble on his face. His dark grey v-neck really brought the grey color of his eyes. His hair was messier than usual, like he had been running his fingers through it a lot.

"So, I wanted to ask you something, two things actually." Cayden said. He had a serious look on his face and he only looked at my eyes. Cayden reached across the table and grabbed both of my hands.

"Sure.." I said slightly nervous.

"Ok, well Scarlett, I really like you and I just wanted to know if maybe uhh...maybe you'd wanna be my girlfriend." He asked. I never took my eyes off of Cayden. I can't date. I tried once and it's nothing I want to do again until I'm good and ready.

"Oh Cayden," I said finally looking away from his eyes and I pulled my hands from his and put them in my lap. "I don't know. I mean I like you, I just can't go through a bad break up again."

"I would never want to hurt you Scarlett. I would never do anything as evil as he did to you either. Just the thought sickens me." He sounded so sincere. I was still hesitant though. "Please Scarlett."

I sighed knowing I was getting myself into trouble. "Fine, I'll be your girlfriend." His face lite up with a bright smile then he leaned over the table and gave me a lingering kiss.

"Ok girlfriend, next question." I raised my eyebrows at him to continue. "Will you, Scarlett Alexandria Stroud, do me the honors of being my date to homecoming?" He was knealing on one knee in front of my like he was proposing.

"I'd love to." I smiled. He stood up taking me with him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down to my ear. "Good 'cause i wasn't going to take no for an answer." Then he pressed his lips hard into mine giving me a long passionate kiss. His lips were eager against mine and I happily let him do what he wanted.

"He asked you to be his girlfriend!" Nevada said suprised. I nodded and looked at her under my hair. I was still suprised myself. "Wow, I never thought the day would come again."

"Shut up!" I said pushing her shoulder with my foot. We both laughed.

"So did you hear that Willow is going with Jake? And that Jake is the guy she cheated on Kingston with?" I shook my head.

"I never noticed how horrible she was until this year," I said. Nevada agreed then an excited smile grew on her face.

"Guess who's number I got today.." she trailed off biting her lip. I waited for her to continue and her excitement grew with each passing second. "Marshall's, and he wants to hang out tomorrow." Her smile looked like it was hurting her face it was so big.

"Oh my god! That's awesome!" She nodded making her curls bounce everywhere. "I'm so happy for you." She smiled then looked down at her phone that just beeped.

"It's him. He said he wants to meet at the ice cream shop." She jumped up excited.

"Go!" I yelled at her. She said a quick bye and left my room. She finally is getting what she deserves.


End file.
